Love, Leave, & Lose
by Miku Da Neko
Summary: Luka has lost her loving boyfriend who watched after her after her family died. Luka has been living with her best friend who is now called as her sister, Miku. One fated day, when Luka has gone to school after Miku's birthday. Some things..Surprising..happens.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise, Luka!

**=-** Chapter 1: That Fated Day-=

"…You're..leaving me..?" the pink-haired girl cried in tears.

"I'm..sorry." the purple-haired boy's words echoed in her head. She realized this moment would forever etch in her brain. Her first love.

"Please, you can't go!" the girl began to sob in the boy's arms..she couldn't bear the pain..him leaving her. She didn't like being alone.

"I can't stay, I have to leave. You stay with Miku-chan..Promise me. You'll be okay. You will, I swear by all things, you'll be okay. I'll be in your heart forever.."

"No..Don't leave me..Gakku-kun." the boy slowly let go of the pink-haired girl's grasp, and turned as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped the memory away, and walked off, leaving the girl on the street in tears, sobbing loudly. The teal-haired girl next to her had just been watching the whole time.

"Miku-chan..you'll take care of me…am I correct.." she cried between her sobs.

"Of course." the teal-haired girl, who's name was Miku Hatsune replied gently and sincerely.

 **-Present Day-**

"Miku-chan, Miku! WAKE UP! HAPPY BIRTHDAYY!"

"Uugh, Luka, stop! -It's the middle of Winter, why are you wearing shorts and a tank-top?!" Miku scolded her sort-of adopted sister, Luka.

After the 'incident' when Luka was at age 15 and 'he' left her. Miku dared think of no more of it. "..Luka, it's _my_ birthday, so will you _please_ listen to me and act like a _proper_ 17 year old?!"

"NO WAY! Today's a day off due to the snow, remember?! Also I had a buttload of ice cream ^-^~"

"…L-Luka-chan…." Miku looked at Luka with cold eyes "…You're 17. Stop acting like a kid."

"It's just for today, it's your birthday!" Luka replied sadly. "Well, it's not YOUR birthday, it's mine, so that means you'll have to listen to me." her 18 year old 'sister' replied.

"Okay, well can we have a cake today?"

"Tonight. When the party begins. I'm inviting all of Sakura High to come, as well as Hoshi College." Miku said, with 50% Joy and 50% Annoyance, due to the fiasco just now.

"What flavor?" Luka began bombarding her with questions as Miku prepared their Special Breakfast.

"UGH, Luka, please, I don't want to have a headache." Miku replied with 100% annoyance. "Gomen'nasai, Miku.." Luka said with her deepest sincere voice and eyes.

Miku turned on the television and they watched the latest news. "Today we have a special guest today, also featuring the amazing twins…" the newswoman said dramatically, making Miku and Luka go totally crazy, due to the large amount of fans of-"KAITO SHION, FEATURING…RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE!" the crowd went WILD as the newswoman introduced the 3 people.

Kaito Shion had blue hair, a blue scarf, a blue coat, and to the fans, 100% hunk-meat.

Rin Kagamine had yellow-blonde hair, a white bow & pins, and a similar outfit to her twin brother, Len Kagamine, who had blonde-yellow spiky hair. similar outfit to his twin sister, Rin.

All of them were total internet-stars, and were amazing singers. Not only that, but the fans just went wild over their kawaii looks..Miku instantly shut off the television. "…Just…"

"Itadakimasu!" Luka shouted, then after that, Miku said it after. "Itadakimasu."

They ate and both took baths in their own bathrooms. Luka & Miku got changed and Luka watched more of the television. On the Television, Len said "Hey, Lily, have we ever told you that we are going to retire from our singing for a brief time?" Luka's eyes widened. She ran to Miku, still changing and barged in. "MIKU-…Oh." Miku slapped Luka out and shoved her out her room.

 **The Next Day: Thursday**

 **Luka's POV**

At Miku's school, Hoshi College, everyone was greeting her a late 'Happy Birthday!' and surprising her here and out.

Over at Luka's school, Sakura High School, everyone was telling her to tell her 'sister' or just Miku, that they said Happy Birthday.

Luka was listening to one of the most popular girls, Gumi Megpoid. "Hey, did you hear? Rin & Len Kagamine and Kaito Shion are transferring here, to this school! EEK, I'm so excited to see them!" Gumi shrieked in delight and excitement.

 _NO. WAY. Please not this school, anywhere but this school, the girls and boys here are too much of fans..-Too late._ Luka thought, as Rin, Len  & Kaito came strolling down the hallways, girls and boys trailed behind them. All of them were being treated as royalty, which disgusted Luka. Not that she was being selfish, but she liked it when the boys hovered around her, not usually others. Until…One boy had walked up to her. Three, actually. But one was all to familiar.

"Gakku-kun..!" Luka's scream echoed throughout the hallways and classes nearby, her wails of joy began to send a huge sound wave to the students in the hallway.

"G-Gakku-kun!" Luka kept weeping in Gakupo's arms. The whole hallway, was absolutely..silent.

Stares kept overflowing over Luka and Gakupo. As usual, the rumors..spread.

"Why is Luka-chan with that new guy over there?!"

"She should be with me, that girl is mine!"

"Ugh, what's with her? She's being such a crybaby."

Luka didn't care whatsoever. I mean, it was her first time seeing Gakupo..in forever. The only thing Luka didn't notice was..

There was a girl behind him.

"Gakupo-kun, who is this girl?" Luka stopped crying slowly after she had seen the brown-haired girl behind him.

The brown-haired girl made all of the boys stare at her, only her, not even Gakupo, not even Luka. The brown-haired girl was in the spotlight.

"WHEW, she's hot!"

"Wow, smokin', girl."

"Ahem, may I have this kiss?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I have a boyfriend." she replied in a half-cold half-kindhearted tone, because the boys were all gathered around her.

"Luka, I would like you to meet…my girlfriend, Meiko Sakine! Meiko, meet my ex-girlfriend, Luka Megurine." as he spoke, he was in a happy tone, as he introduced his new, beautiful, attractive girlfriend. When he introduced Luka, there was emotion, but not as much as how he introduced Meiko.\

"Good to meet you, Megurine-san!" she held out her hand, to shake hers in Luka's.

"…" Luka flinched and paused for a moment. "…Good..to..meet you..too.." she said slowly, not very enthusiastic and excited tone, like she was before, and all the time. She shook Meiko's hand, slowly, suddenly, she remembered the other two boys who crowded near her, as well.

"Len Kagamine." "Kaito Shion."

"Good to meet you!" the two boys told Luka enthusiastically.

"..Um..Nice to meet you, too..I guess..?" Luka said, still not very enthusiastic, but a bit more brighter as she had made 2 friends, and one..

Rival.


	2. Chapter 2: Rivaling

*=Chapter 2=*

Rival.

 _What is this feeling?_ Luka thought as she clutched her skirt, feeling very uneasy and jealous. She couldn't have still loved Gakupo..Well, she did, but why did he not love her any longer?

"A-Ah.." Kaito, Len, and Gakupo said as the bell rung, due to the endless silence and awkward feeling in the hallways, even as the sun shone through the shiny glass windows.

Everyone rushed to their classrooms, all except Luka, Gakupo, and Meiko.

"Come on, Meiko, we need to get to class." Gakupo held out his arm to escort Meiko to class.

"I'll be there in a moment, Gakku." Meiko said to Gakupo, with hope in her eyes that he will leave her be with Luka, to speak with her.

Luka's eyes were full of despair and sadness. Mostly rage and jealousy to Meiko, and when Meiko had taken a glance, her eyes were the same way, but in a more happy feeling that Gakupo had taken her, and not Luka.

Gakupo replied to Meiko. "Okay, Don't stay too long, you can't have a tardy on your first day.

"I won't, Gakku!" Luka kept becoming filled with more rage and jealousy as she kept calling him 'Gakku' like she had before.

Gakupo turned and bid Luka a slight farewell, and when he was fully in his classroom, Meiko began speaking.

"So, you're the famous Luka Megurine, huh?" she huffed.

"W-What?" Luka replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Look, little Miss Perfect, I'm Gakku's girlfriend, and _not you._ So don't even try to steal my boyfriend away from me, you hear that? Or there's going to be consequences. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? I could break his heart, then he'll keep crying to me to take him back." Meiko judged her.

"No, you wouldn't dare! Besides, if you're the o-one to b-break u-up with him, he'll come crying to his ex-girlfriend, you snobby jerk." Luka protested.

"Ha, like he'll come to you, pathetic little twerp." Meiko kept bullying her, and bullying her, and bullying her, until she had started to punch.

Luka fell to the ground as she had hit her in the eye, her eye becoming swollen. "You..I'll get you back for this." Luka cried out loud.

"I won't be finished unless you give up on him. Why not just move to Kaiko and Lin, Lula?" Meiko teased.

"Grrr…They're Kaito, Len, and I'm _Luka._ " Luka replied annoyingly.

"Puh-lease. I can call you all what I want. Gakku is mine and mine alone." Meiko turned her head to the window, as Luka lay sprawling and crawling on the cold, dirty floor.

"I called Gakupo 'Gakku' first."

"Well, I stole him and the nickname. Besides, he asked me to call him that." Meiko growled, turned, and left.

"She's like an ugly pit bull." Luka mumbled, as Meiko stepped on her and went to the class where Gakupo had entered.

Len and Kaito popped their heads out to the hallway. "M-Megurine-san!" they said in unison.

"Why do you two speak in unison, that's weird.." Luka said, ignoring she was in pain.

"Are you hurt?! Your eye is bad, it's swollen!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Megurine-san, are you alright? What happened?!" Len exclaimed after Kaito, but panicking, in a kawaii way.

Suddenly, the twin sister of Len had popped her head out into the hallway as well. "Len-kun, Kaito-san. Ia-sensei wants you back, we're going over-Ah, Megurine-san!" the girl called.

"H-How do you know me?" Luka wondered.

"Len-kun and Kaito-san told me all about you, they kept going on and on and on about how pretty-" Len had covered Rin's mouth.

"Shh!" Len whispered.

"We need to take you to the infirmary!" Kaito had picked up Luka, and ran down the hallway, with Len and Rin following behind, worriedly.

"We'll make the person who did this pay, Megurine-san!" Rin said.

"Guys, you really don't have to do this, I'm fine..It's just a small swollen eye, no biggie, no conflict, no problem!" Luka told them.

"No way, it looks real bad, Megurine-san, really!" Len explained, full of worry and disappointment that they weren't there sooner to find the twerp who had done this.

 **-At The Infirmary-**

"Alright, you look fine to me, Lucchan." the Nurse, Nurse Miki said, full of joy that she was able to nurse her eye back to life..Well, not really back to life, considering it was still alive.

"Rin-chan, Kaito-kun, Len-kun, you can come in now!" Nurse Miki called.

"Thank Kami-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she rushed in. "I was so worried, Megurine-san!"

"Me too." Kaito said.

"Me three!" Len said in still worry and part rage to the person who did this.

"Guys, just call me Luka." Luka corrected.

"Okay, _Luka_ -chan." Rin said, teasing her.

Luka rolled her eye, considering the other eye that was punched by Meiko was covered by a white patch.

"So, who did this, Luka?" Kaito asked.

"Meiko Sakine." Luka explained what had happened in the exact way it had happened, in a very cold and jealous tone.

"Ohh, I see, so it's a rivalry for your ex-boyfriend, who is now Meiko Sakine-san's boyfriend." Rin had finally gotten what happened.

"Then, what class is Sakine-san in?" Nurse Miki asked. "I can give her Detention, due to a fight."

"Whichever class she is in?-" Kaito stopped short.

"2C." Luka explained, because she saw her go into her classroom nearby when she was hit.

"I see." Miki dialed Room 2C.

"Ahem, excuse me, can we have Meiko Sakine-san come to the Infirmary? Domo, arigatogozaimasu." Miki called.

 **-Back At Room 2C-**

Meiko ran in, with a pouted lip after she had beat up Luka.

"Lula Memurine called me mean names, like a twerp and a bully! She even almost hit me in the eye!" Meiko whispered to her 'Gakku' as she sat down next to him.

"Luka Megurine." he corrected her. "Wait, why would she do that, she's a kind person, she would never." Gakupo thought in wonder.

"Maybe I should go check on her-" Gakupo was halfway to raising his hand, when Meiko gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Mmf-" a muffled Gakupo said.

"Ahem! No kissing in class! Detention for you two!" the teacher called to the back of the room, when he turned around from writing on the chalkboard.

"Aww." Meiko replied, innocently.

"B-But, she kissed ME!" Gakupo exclaimed, explaining to the teacher.

"I see.-" the teacher was cut short, as the buzzer rang, because someone was calling for their class.

"Ahem. Excuse me, can we have Meiko Sakine come to the infirmary? Domo arigatogozaimasu." the voice of Nurse Miki had called.

Meiko clutched her skirt and her chair. "I-I..Can I be excused to go to the Infirmary, Sensei?"

The teacher nodded. "Go ahead."

Meiko nodded as well, and got out of her seat. She ran down the hallway, to the Infirmary. Meiko wasn't surprised seeing that Luka was in a bed, with Rin, Kaito, and Len surrounded around her.

"Megurine."  
"Sakine." They both said, coldly.


End file.
